


Thaxted

by randomsociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eng-Spa, F/M, Gen, Traducción, amistad, violin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock toca su violín para John en una perfecta tarde tranquila</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaxted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/gifts).
  * A translation of [Thaxted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274068) by [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor.
> 
> Pieza musical de acompañamiento
> 
> http://youtube.com/watch?v=hKq8xsUr5dA

El apartamento en el 221-B de Baker Street está tranquilo. John está colocado firmemente en el cómodo sillón mullido con el cojín con el Jack Union apoyando su espalda baja, y Sherlock está doblado con los pies metidos por debajo de él en el gran sillón Corbusier de cuero que siempre parecía un poco demasiado glamuroso y fuera de lugar en el apartamento , al igual que el hombre que estaba sentado en él.

Es una buena tranquilidad. La calmante, cómoda tranquilidad después de un caso - no la ansiosa, calma inquietante antes de que todo el infierno se desata. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y bañaba el departamento con un cálido resplandor dorado. John hace una pausa para dar vuelta a la página en el libro que está medio leyendo sin pensar y ve Sherlock inclinarse a un lado de su silla y cuidadosamente alza la caja del violín hacia su regazo. Se desdobla a sí mismo de su ridícula contorsión y se sienta relativamente derecho, abre la caja y saca el violín. John marca la página en el libro del cual no estaba prestando atención en el primer lugar y lo deja caer al suelo, con la mirada fija en Sherlock. En general, los ruidos que el hombre más alto produce con su violín son agresivos y ofensivos, pero hay un entendimiento en el aire en estos momentos. Sus movimientos son más tranquilos, más respetuoso con el increíble instrumento que de costumbre, y ambos saben que lo que parece que está a punto de producir sólo servirá para complementar la tranquilidad que se ha instalado en el piso, no para destruirlo.

Los dedos largos y diestros de Sherlock giran las clavijas de manera elegante, con una eficiencia delicada de movimiento. Coloca el violín en el brazo de la silla y saca su arco, deslizando la resinaa lo largo con la misma atención sensual que hizo al propia violín. Lentamente, él levanta el violín para descansarlo en su barbilla y sostiene el arco sin apretar entre sus dedos. Sus ojos se encuentran con John, curioso y un poco desafiante. Casi como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para romper el silencio perfecto que les rodea. Los ojos de John se encuentran con su mirada y la comisura de su boca se convierte en una ligera sonrisa alentadora. Él sabe que si uno de ellos expresa este hecho, arruinaría el momento.

Párpados translúcidos caen sobre ojos grises perlados y Sherlock aspira una honda y meditativa respiración. John cambia su peso en la silla, paralizado por este lado de Sherlock que tan rara vez deja ver. El arco flota sobre las cuerdas del violín por un momento antes de sumergirse hacia abajo y producir una baja, trémula nota. Finalmente cediendo, Sherlock permite que las notas fluyan desde sus dedos a través del delicado instrumento y hacia el aire perfecto, ondeando dentro y fuera del silencio en lugar de interrumpirlo. La melodía que toca es lenta y dulce y un poco triste, pero lleno de un trasfondo de inmenso poder. Es increíblemente familiar a John, y sin embargo es como nada que jamás haya oído antes. Durante unos minutos, el mundo deja de ser otra cosa más que la música y la respiración y motas de polvo en la luz del sol nada.

Prolongando la última nota sólo una fracción de un instante más de lo necesario, Sherlock deja caer el violín suavemente en su regazo y mira a John, que limpia los ojos con rapidez, asiente con la cabeza a Sherlock, y vuelve a su libro.


End file.
